


we're gonna move to this sound

by uwuxuxi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Faerie Xiaojun, Fluff without Plot, Human Suh Youngho | Johnny, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Square: Music, listen i just think they're neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi
Summary: The singing is so soft at first that Johnny initially thinks that he’s losing his mind. The woods are a lonely place even during the hiking season, and most hikers wouldn’t lift their voices to sing while they huffed and puffed through the woodsJohnny meets a faerie on his hike.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: THE COLLECTION





	we're gonna move to this sound

**Author's Note:**

> for the square 'music' in my dream lab bingo! this one is short and sweet and i really do just think that johnny and dejun are cute together, okay? 
> 
> title taken from electric hearts by wayv because i will never stop taking titles from nct songs

The singing is so soft at first that Johnny initially thinks that he’s losing his mind. The woods are a lonely place even during the hiking season, and most hikers wouldn’t lift their voices to sing while they huffed and puffed through the woods. He stands still for a long moment, one hand curled around the strap of his backpack and the other reaching in his back pocket for his mace, and thinks that, yes, he’s fucking  _ losing _ it when the singing starts up again from somewhere off to his right. It’s not closer, just a little louder, as if the singer had gotten more confident in his abilities, and Johnny knows better than to follow it.

But he does it anyway because anyone with a voice that beautiful deserves to be heard and admired. His mother would hit him over the head with a slipper if she could see him now, hand slipping away from the pepper spray as he steps off of the path to follow the lilting voice through the trees. The sun is still high in the sky, and Johnny is letting that grant him confidence. Dangerous things tended to come out at night, in his experience, and he’s cautiously optimistic that he’ll be alright.

Well, 70% positive. Johnny’s pretty sure that pumas and the like do still come out during the day.

Johnny stops again, hand on a nearby tree to steady himself and narrow in on the direction the ethereal voice is coming from, eyes closed and head tilted slightly to the side. He’s on the right track; he’s sure of that, but the voice’s floaty quality is hard to pinpoint, and Johnny doesn’t want to lose them before they stop singing. He gives himself a few more seconds to bask in the way the warbling vocals wash over his senses before he sets off again, careful of the sticks and dry underbrush beneath his feet. Johnny is confident that the singer is a person –– if only because animals can only sing in movies –– and thus shouldn’t be spooked if he cracked a branch on his way to them, but it is better safe than sorry. 

The tree line breaks suddenly, and Johnny inhales sharply as he takes in the pretty little lake and the field of daisies that surround it. It’s the most gorgeous thing he’s ever seen, golden sunlight filtering down to glitter on the surface of the water.

Then Johnny sees him and knows that  _ he _ is the most beautiful thing he’s ever had the fortune of laying his eyes on. A delicate wisp of a boy sits on a rock and sings with his face turned towards the sun as his fingers weave a crown of red roses in his lap, his pretty platinum blond hair shining in the warm sunlight. 

For a brief moment, Johnny thinks that he’s just a hiker on a break in the woods who wouldn’t mind if Johnny stopped to join him — he has his guitar, after all, and he knows that the stranger’s voice would complement the instrument under his fingers — and then Johnny sees the rose petal-shaped wings that spring from his shoulder blades and flutter absently in the late spring breeze.

His mother would tell him stories of the faeries as a child, warning him against falling for their beauty and wiles, but all of those stories fly out of his head as the faerie across the meadow sits the rose crown on his head and smiles to himself. Someone so lovely couldn’t possibly want to cause Johnny harm, right?

Johnny takes a careful step forward and winces as his hiking book crunches a branch underfoot. The faerie’s head snaps in his direction, voice cutting off quickly, and Johnny misses the sound desperately. “Wait, please don’t go!” he calls as the boy moves to get off of his rock, wings spreading to take off. “Please, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He holds a hand out to try to soothe his nerves, not moving from his place at the edge of the meadow. 

The faerie doesn’t take off, but he doesn’t relax, so Johnny counts it as a small win. “Can I come closer?” he asks, voice soft and careful to keep the faerie calm.

His eyes narrow at Johnny, but he settles back down on the rock and lets his wings fall back to their resting position. “Yes, you can,” he says, his speaking voice just as lovely as his singing voice. He watches as Johnny moves carefully through the meadow, careful not to crush any daisies under his unforgiving hiking boots until he is a few feet away. This close, he can see that the faerie’s eyes are a striking shade of blue-green, and a faint splattering of freckles stretch across the bridge of his knows and his sharp cheekbones. He's so  _ lovely  _ that Johnny thinks if he tried to keep him hostage in this beautiful little faerie world that he wouldn’t mind all that much. 

“Your voice is lovely,” Johnny says softly, setting his backpack down and slowly taking his guitar case off of his back. “ _ You’re _ lovely.”

The tacked-on compliment startles a tinkling laugh from the faerie, and Johnny can’t help but smile at the sound. “I like your hair,” the faerie returns the compliment, eyes lifting to the long blond strands that barely touch his shoulders. “You’re pretty, for a human.”

“Can I not just be pretty,” Johnny asks, sitting on his butt on a clear stretch of grass and taking his guitar out of its case. “Must I be pretty for a human?”

“You must,” he counters, head tilting to the side as he takes in the instrument in Johnny’s hands. “You brought this into the forest? Why? Don’t your people typically travel with only the necessities when they come through?”

Johnny smiles at the faerie and gives the strings a slow strum, watching as the faerie’s pointed ears twitch. Despite his questions, Johnny can tell that the faerie  _ likes  _ the sound. “Who says music isn’t a necessity?” He asks, fingers moving over the strings as he starts to play. he’s not as good as some of his friends, but it’s enough to keep the faerie’s eyes on him, his head idly swaying to the music. “Will you sing again?”

The faerie raises a brow at Johnny and reaches towards him to brush his fingers over his hair. The touch is so light that Johnny doesn’t even feel it at first until he curls a lock of it around his finger. “May I have a lock of your hair?” He asks, sweet as ever as he looks down at Johnny. 

Something about that is so terribly dangerous. Giving a faerie his hair sounds about as bad as giving one his name, but the faerie is so  _ sweet _ and  _ pretty, _ and Johnny has always been weak for a pretty face. “That's not an even exchange,” he says, his playing not stopping even as he tilts his head towards the faerie’s gentle hands.

He pouts, gently tugging on the lock in his grasp before considering. “My name for a lock of your hair?”

That sounds  _ much _ fairer. “Your name for a lock of my hair,” Johnny agrees and grins as the faerie lets out a pleased little chime. 

“My name is Dejun,” he says as he uses a small knife from a sheath on his thigh to cut the lock of Johnny’s hair. Johnny is grateful it’s from one of his more hidden layers, but he watches fondly as the faerie ties it off and tucks it away for safekeeping. “And yours is Johnny?”

Yeah, the hair was a terrible idea, but a deal is a deal and the smile that curls on the faerie’s lips is worth handing it over. Johnny’s always been weak for a pretty face. “It is. Dejun is a lovely name.”

Dejun’s wings flutter, endlessly pleased, and he pets over Johnny’s hair again. “Yes, yes, it is.”

“Will you sing for me now?” Johnny asks again, laughing brightly as Dejun tugs on his hair playfully. “Ow, you got your gift!”

Dejun doesn’t disagree, but when his mouth opens, it’s not to complain. It’s to harmonize with the gentle strumming of Johnny’s guitar. He braids Johnny’s hair back and secures it with a dethorned rose stem.

It feels as if no time is passing at all as they sit together in Dejun’s meadow, Dejun’s fingers stroking over Johnny’s hair and petting gently over his shoulders. But eventually, Johnny’s fingers tire, and the song trails off. Dejun, while displeased, seems to understand that the human within his grasp does not have endless energy. 

“I should go,” Johnny says softly, leaning back to lay his head against Dejun’s thigh. He sighs as Dejun dances his fingers over Johnny’s throat before holding his shoulder again. “It’s late. or, I think it’s late…”

“It is,” Dejun confirms with a small frown, one of his hands gently cradling Johnny’s jaw. The touch is so tender that Johnny lets his eyes flutter shut to back in the petal softness of Dejun’s hand. “Will you come back?”

“Will you let me find you again?” Johnny counters, bringing his hand up to rest on Dejun’s. 

“If you come back, I will lead you to me.” Johnny knows the fae cannot lie and simply nods his head, lifting his chin in a small offering. Dejun takes it, leaning down to press their lips together in a gentle, barely-there kiss.

When their lips part, Johnny is back on the hiking trail. He turns in a circle, noting he’s back at the beginning instead of where he’d veered off, and already he misses Dejun and his honeyed voice. With a weight on his shoulders that he doesn’t understand, Johnny heads back to his car with a daisy tucked behind his ear. 

(◡‿◡✿)

The daisy sits on Johnny’s nightstand and is the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes in the morning. It takes him a week to notice that the flower doesn’t wilt or wither. It merely sits on his nightstand as a constant reminder of the faerie he left behind in the daisy clearing.

Johnny should go back. He  _ wants _ to go back, but his real-life responsibilities are suffocating, and he cannot find a moment to himself to sneak back into the forest and sit with Dejun.

The lock of hair Dejun took from him grows back quickly.

Johnny wonders if Dejun is thinking of him and why the thought of Dejun forgetting him makes his chest so tight.

(◡‿◡✿)

Weeks go by, and still, Johnny can’t get away to try and see Dejun. He dreams of him every other night, the faerie’s gentle voice running through his mind as they lay together in Dejun’s meadow with the sun high above their heads. Johnny always wakes up feeling terribly alone. 

It's one such morning when Johnny sits up in his bed and cards his fingers through his hair with a low sigh. His routine before getting out of bed is comfortable, only consisting of taking his vitamins and turning his morning playlist on his speaker, but he does it with a tightness in his chest. His window is open, and when he gets the soft whiff of roses outside his apartment, he assumes it’s his brain filling in the scent he misses so dearly.

Johnny turns his gaze to the daisy on his nightstand, still unwilted, and lifts it to press a kiss to the soft petals. The rose scent gets more assertive, and Johnny’s eyes snap open to where his curtains flutter in the window. He lives on the 12th floor, and there is  _ no _ way that Dejun could be outside of his window. He doesn’t even know where Johnny lives–

Johnny laughs to himself when he realizes that not only does Dejun have  _ wings, _ but he has a lock of Johnny’s hair held safely in his possession. Finding Johnny is probably one of the easiest things Dejun has ever had to do. he climbs out of bed, stumbling over himself as he pulls his sweatshirt onto his arms to avoid the early morning chill as he opens his window wide enough to see Dejun, resting his chin on his crossed arms as his glittering eyes look up at Johnny. “I’ve been looking for you,” he says, his voice just as sweet as Johnny remembered. “You haven’t come to see me.”

“I had work,” Johnny explains lamely as if Dejun cares about such a thing. “Would you like to come in?” He holds his hand out to the faerie and helps him climb through the window. This close, standing toe-to-toe, Johnny appreciates just how tiny Dejun is, the top of his head barely clearing Johnny’s chest as their fingers link. “I thought about you every day.”

“I know you did,” Dejun says, his hand resting lightly on Johnny’s bare chest. His hand is so  _ warm, _ and Johnny has a tough time thinking past the warm pressure against his pecs. “Do you have ’work’ today?”

Johnny does, in fact, but he’s going to call out. Honestly, he might not even do that, not when Dejun stands on his tippy toes to catch Johnny’s lips in a sweet kiss. The hand on his chest slides up to cradle the nape of his neck, thumb stroking lightly over the tender skin as Johnny pulls Dejun in closer by his tiny waist. 

“Will you play for me again,” Dejun asks against his lips, and Johnny knows that he would do anything his little faerie asks of him.

“Whenever you want,” Johnny whispers back before kissing the smile off of Dejun’s lips and lifting him into his arms. Dejun’s giggle sounds like the chiming of silver bells, and Johnny might just be a little obsessed with the sound of it. “But whenever you want, has to be later.”

Dejun sits prettily in Johnny’s lap and seems to notice the music pouring from Johnny’s speaker for the first time. He tilts his head back to luxuriate in it and sighs softly as Johnny’s soft lips kiss over his throat. “I suppose I can agree to those terms.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls come talk to me!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/faeriedoyoung)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/faeriedoyoung)


End file.
